


Amortentia

by iero0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Potions, supportive Astoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iero0/pseuds/iero0
Summary: November 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble ChallengePrompt: PotionsWC: 394During the busiest of days, at times, Draco needed to pause and smell a little vial that he would always carry in his pocket.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble.
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone on the Drarry server for this fun challenge!
> 
> And thanks to GwynWrach for the beta <3

During the busiest of days, at times, Draco needed to pause. He’d lay his potions utensils aside, his focus now elsewhere. It always felt like an invisible hand had touched his chest; familiar and disconcerting, firm and tender all the same. A palm flush against his sternum, except there was no palm, not even a ghost.

But he always took the hint.

Paused.

Draco felt with raised awareness the queasiness in his stomach and the tingle that went from the alleged touch up his chest, into his shoulders, under his skin. It felt like the wind, the mere caress of a soft breeze. If Draco closed his eyes the sensation would become even more intense on his cheeks. Tickling. Pins and needles until his skin would feel numb. He didn’t close his eyes now. Instead Draco smiled and focused on the tingle before he reached into his trouser pocket to fetch a small vial that shimmered like a pearl.

“What is it, darling?” Astoria had once asked when she came into Draco’s study. He had paused there in the middle of the room. When his wife’s appearance had blown away the ghostly touch all at once, he opened his eyes.

Then too he had smiled, even as a hot tear found its way out of the corner of his eye. It ran down to the middle of his still numb cheek like it wasn’t entirely his own anymore. Not _only_ his own, but a fusion from the very borders of his body and a touch that wasn’t there.

“I was thinking about Harry,” he had said.

Her quizzical gaze changed to one of understanding. “Just tell me when you need me.” She lingered in the doorway for just another moment before she said, “We should light a candle for him tonight, if you would like that.”

Just like then, Draco took out the vial now. He uncapped it with a trained motion of his thumb and his index finger, his gaze unseeing. The sensation of the soft breeze caressing his face lingered when he brought the vial up to his nose.

Pine; Snow; Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish.

Draco closed his eyes now, only briefly, choking out a little laugh, and allowed himself to indulge in the illusion of the touch and the smell for just this little pause before picking up his work again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Amortentia by iero0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744283) by [triggerlil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil)




End file.
